A Ruby Halloween (A RWBY One-Shot)
by Vitalis Obitus
Summary: A happy Halloween to everyone! I made this on a whim, so it is a LOT shorter than all my others, but I'd say it's good nonetheless... Then again, I am rather biased. You guys should review and lemmie know what you think! I hope you enjoy the read .


**Well, just a short oneshot for Halloween. I'll be back to working on M.A.D. soon. Sorry for all the delays guys, but life right now is kinda stressful, job hunting and everything. ._. I never knew that having nothing to do could be so tiring. ._.**

* * *

><p>"Trick or treat!" The hulking monster who stood in the doorway under the crimson moon growled, sending a shiver down the spine of the family that had opened the door, expecting a child, or a group, in costume. Instead, what they found was a large monster of Grimm. A Beowolf, if memory served them. The older man let out a slight whimper, falling backwards into his house, while the woman, his wife, ran into the room beside them, a bathroom, and locked the door.<p>

The man crawled backwards, his eyes locked on the red, soulless orbs that eyed him with hunger, right up until he heard a loud bang, followed by the sickening sound of something slicing through flesh. He thought the monster had attacked him, screaming at the top of his lungs for a moment, until blood splattered over him, and his home, the head of the beast then rolling off its shoulders and landing just between his legs, staring up at him with it's two glowing red eyes. He remained frozen in fear until, just a second later, the head began to turn to smoke, evaporating into the night air.

Looking up, in the place of the hulking monstrosity, he saw a rather cute looking young girl with a flowing red cape and a large scythe, one that could easily be twice her size. His first thought was that it was part of her costume, but when the crimson liquid began to drip down the Scythe, landing on the pavement beside her, he couldn't help but laugh to himself. He must be going crazy. This must be a dream. A girl, not even out of her teens, just killed a beowolf with a weapon that would be too heavy for even him to hold, let alone use properly? A few seconds later, his laughter became almost hysterical.

"J-James? What's going on! Are you okay!"

The voice this time came from the woman who had locked herself in the bathroom, slowly, it unlocked and the blonde haired woman stepped out, looking around at floor and walls, all of them coated in an evaporating maroon liquid. Her husband, now quite literally rolling on the floor in laughter, was also covered in blood, thee head of a Beowolf not two feet away from him. Her eyes then turned to the door, where the red clad girl stood with a slight smile on her face.

"Hi there… Um… Trick or treat?" She asked, her lips curving upwards in a small smile. She leaned in the door a little bit, stepping over the evaporating body of the Grimm, holding her Scythe out so that she could hook the head of the Beowolf, pulling it out the door. "I'll throw this out here… It can smell a bit when it turns to smoke." She gave a cute giggle, then looked across at the woman, then the hysterical man, James. "Um… Is he normally like that?" She asked, tilting her head a little bit.

The woman, clearly confused as to what just happened, blinked a few times and shook her head. "Um… You want candy… Right?" She asked, her voice rather low and monotone, as if she were in a trance. She just couldn't wrap her head around what had happened.

"Sweets!" The girl exclaimed, her mouth opening as wide as humanly possible, and then some, in a large grin. Her head became little more than a blur with how fast she nodded. "Yes please!"

The woman nodded a few times then reached over to the edge of the stairs, where a large bucket of assorted surgery goods hung, then held out the bucket to the girl. "Here... Help yourself." She managed to say, just now seeing the thick, dark smoke rising behind the oblivious, innocent little girl.

The girl reached out and took a handful of the candy with a smile, then looked up at the woman. "Thanks Miss!" She exclaimed before looking down at the body of the Beowolf, and it's head, a slight frown appearing upon her face. "Um… I'll get rid of this before I go… Well… Bye, and thanks for the candy!" She called out before unwrapping a lollipop, placing it in her mouth, then pocketing the rest of the sweets and grabbing hold of the arms of the creature, dragging it off down the street, occasionally kicking the head of the thing to keep it ahead of her.


End file.
